


Melting Ice

by Spasticgothchild



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Captain America (Movies), Criminal Minds (US TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spasticgothchild/pseuds/Spasticgothchild
Summary: Bucky is awoken from Cryo and gets a little help from Dr. Spencer Reid and a lot more help from everyone's favorite healthcare companion.





	Melting Ice

James took a deep breath as the cryo chamber began to open. He took a moment to adjust to the light and waited for rough hands to grab him. However, the roughness never came. A warm hand was placed on his shoulder and he flinched.  
“Hey Bucky...Hey it’s me…” Came a familiar voice. Bucky looked up through scrunched up eyes. Where was he again? Why was the voice so familiar and kind? Blond hair and blue eyes came into focus. Steve.  
A smile came unbidden to his still frozen lips. “Isn’t it a little early to wake me up? It’s been like 5 minutes.”  
Steve let out a weak little laugh. “It’s been two months buddy. Time to rise and shine. They haven’t figured out everything...but we found someone who may be able to help you out.”  
Bucky tilted his head curiously. “...Are you sure that’s such a good Idea Steve? What if you’re wrong and I freak out?”  
“We have horse tranquilizers waiting if we need them.” Steve winked.  
Bucky let out a soft snort of laughter. He half hoped Steve wasn’t kidding. They would need it knowing his luck. 

Steve helped support him until his legs were fully functional and took him to a quiet out of the way room.  
Bucky balked at the sight of the lanky man sitting at the table. He didn't look dangerous, but looks can be deceiving, Bucky of all people knew that.

The man blinked and looked up at his hasty retreat. “oh hey! Hey you’re Bucky, right? Is it okay if I call you that? Steve has been telling me so much about you!” the man said.  
Bucky shot Steve a questioning glance.  
“it’s okay Buck. He just wants to help. He checks out. He’s probably the best chance we have.”  
He swallowed and slowly sat down next to Steve across from the man. 

He smiled gently at Bucky. “Hey there, I'm Dr. Spencer Reid. It’s good to finally meet you. So I know you’re still in the process of waking up but I wanted to bounce an idea off of you. We’ve come up with a plan to help fix some of the issues you have with control but if you say no we won't do it. Your say and your consent are very important okay?”  
Steve held Bucks hand under the table and he relaxed marginally. “Okay, what is your plan?”  
“The idea is to slowly expose you to your trigger words until you become accustomed to hearing them. It isn’t going to be pleasant, but Steve is going right there beside you the whole time. We’ll start slow and you can tell me to stop at any point.”  
Bucky stared. “Steve? How does he know the words? Did you tell them to him??” He asked with betrayal lacing his words.  
“Slow down Buck, I found the journal when Zemo was being taken in. All records of the sequence have been wiped from the video logs. I have it right here. Only me and you know them right now. I wouldn’t ever give them up without your say.” Steve said pulling out the journal from a bag at his side and handing it to Bucky.  
He stared at it wide-eyed and touched the black star with trembling fingers.  
“When we’re done, you can burn it.” murmured Steve.  
Bucky looked Spencer over for a moment. “You’re American, what are you doing in Wakanda?”  
“I brought my mother here in hopes of finding a treatment for her Alzheimer's....They agreed to help me so I volunteered to help you so they can work on her treatment and your new arm. Oh! There is another thing I meant to tell you about as well. There is a new experimental robot from Japan that was built to be a healthcare companion. T’Challa was sent one to test out. It was built by a brilliant kid named Tadashi Hamada and it can be there for you during times when Steve or I cannot. Would you like to see it?”  
“Maybe later...this is a lot to process.” Said Bucky rubbing his temple.  
Spencer nodded politely. “Of course, take your time,” he said shuffling some paperwork into order.  
“....What kind of robot is it? Something like Stark’s?”  
“Oh no, not at all. It’s actually pretty cute. It’s called Baymax and it’s really soft and squishy. Pretty opposite of Stark’s sleek and flashy designs I would think.”  
“It isn’t flashy?” Bucky asked quirking an eyebrow.  
“Nope, not at all. He’s kinda like a balloon mixed with a stuffed animal really.”  
Confusion flashed across Bucky’s face and Spencer laughed quietly. “It doesn’t look dangerous at all. I don’t think you will have any problems with it.”  
Bucky let out a long sigh. “Okay, show it to me. I gotta see this.”  
“I’d be delighted to,” Spencer said as he stood up. He left the room quickly and a silence fell upon the two remaining. 

“...Do you really think they can help me Steve?” Bucky asked wearily.  
“I do Buck, I really do.” Steve said, voiced colored with that boy scout sincerity he always had.  
“We’ll try. But if I freak out, I want to go back under, do you understand me Steve?”  
“Of course.”

A few more moments passed and Spencer re-entered the room. The sound of vinyl rubbing on vinyl followed him slowly from the hall. “May I introduce you to, Baymax!” Spencer said stretching his arms out towards the hallway and wiggling his fingers like a magician showing off a magic trick.

A plush looking robot entered their field of view and Bucky nearly lost it laughing. It blinked at them and tilted its head. “Hello,” it said waving in a circular pattern. “I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion.”


End file.
